The HummelAndersons
by CrazyKlaine
Summary: Kurt und Blaine sind verheiratet und wollen Kinder  Die STory gehört nicht mir, ich habe das große Glück das ich sie übersetzen darf
1. Chapter 2

so mal eine kleine Information

diese Geschichte gehört mir nicht

ich habe gefragt und darf sie netterweise übersetzen

dafür noch einmal danke!

Hoffe sie gefällt euch!

Kapitel 1

Blaine und Kurt haben vor drei Jahren geheiratet. Kurt ist 25 Jahre alt und Blaine ist gerade 26 Jahre alt geworden. Kurt arbeitet als ein Mode-Designer in New-York, wo die beiden leben. Und Blaine ist ein berühmter Darsteller, wer, sehr zu Kurts Widerwillen, manchmal durch die ganzen verschieden Staaten Amerikas reist um seine Singels zu promoten. Immer versucht Blaine diese Reisen am Wochenende zu machen so das Kurt mit ihm kommen kann, ohne sich über nicht gemachte Arbeit Sorgen zu machen.

Sam, Blaines jüngere Schwester ist jetzt 21. Sie und Maddie sind jetzt seit acht Jahren zusammen, und haben erst vor kurzem geheiratet. Sam arbeitet als eine bekannte Autorin, und Maddie ist eine Reporterin für die New York Times.

Kurt stöhnt zu sich selbst. Er arbeitete an einem neuen Design für sein neuestes Model, Mimi. Leider war sein Gehirn heute nicht freundlich zu ihm. Er hätte mit diesem Design schon fertig sein müssen, es sieht aber nicht nach einem von seinem Designs aus die er schon gemacht hat.

Kurt legt seinen Bleistift weg und seufzt, während er auf die Uhr die über ihm hängt sieht. Blaine sollte jetzt schon zu Hause sein. Sie haben eine Regel, das Blaine nach sechs nicht mehr im Studio arbeitet. Das Studio ist nur zwanzig Minuten zu Fuß von ihrer Wohnung entfernt. So das Blaine spätestens um halb sechs zu Hause sein, spätestens.

Kurt lässt seine Arbeit auf seinen Tisch liegen und macht seine Schreibtischlampe aus. Seit Blaine und Kurt so gute Jobs haben, können sie sich ein großes Haus leisten. Eines von denen sie geträumt haben, mit zwei verschiedenen Arbeitszimmern. So das beide ihren eigenen Raum zum Arbeiten haben. Trotzdem fühlt es sich immer leer für Kurt an. Es fehlt etwas.

Kurt schließe die Tür seines Arbeitszimmers und geht zum Wohnzimmer. Blaine war nicht dort, deshalb ging Kurt davon aus dass er sich verspäten wird. Kurt beschloss nach dem Abendessen was er für Blaine vorberietet hat zu sehen. Er prüft seine Uhr. Blaine war zwanzig Minuten später dran als er hätte sein sollen. Kurt, der nicht das perfekte Abendessen für Blaine mit Weißwein zubereiten konnte, begann das essen auf die zwei Gedecke zu geben. Er goss etwas Wein in die Gläser und stellte die Teller auf den Tisch. Auch zündete er eine Kerze für mehr Romantik an. Und wartete ein bisschen weiter.

Blaine war spät. Er wusste es, seitdem er wusste dass seine Uhr aufgehört hatte zu arbeiten. Das war der Grund warum er so spät war. Er stellte es erst fest als Alex, die ihm normaler weiße einem Kaffee gab, wenn er ihn brauchte, sagte das es heute schon ziemlich spät war. Und erst dann merkte er, dass seine Uhr schon vor fünfzig Minuten stehen blieb.

Blaine versuchte sich zu beeilen, aber dadurch stellte er sich selbst seine Beine. Also ging er normaler aber trotzdem noch schneller als sonst nach Hause. Kurt war dabei sauer zu werden.

Die beiden zogen nach New York im Sommer 2011 (Blaine wird nie diese Musical Zeit vergessen) und homosexuelle Hochzeiten wurden genehmigt. Blaine wird nie die Tränen von Kurt vergessen als es angekündigt wurde. Blaine lächelte flüchtig zu sich selbst bevor er sich daran erinnerte dass er zu spät zu Kurts Abendessen war (Kurt kocht einfach besser als er) und beeilte sich wieder.

Schließlich, als es aussah das es bald zu regnen beginnen würde, Blaine holte den Schlüssel aus seiner Jacke und öffnete die Tür bereit für alles was Kurt jetzt mit ihm machen würde.

Er ging hinein, schloss die Tür bevor er sich umsah. Es war dunkel.

''Kurt?'' er rief ''Ich bin zu Hause!''

''In der Küche, Blaine!'' Blaine ging in das Wohnzimmer was direkt zur Küche angeschlossen war. Er sah in die Küche, von der Tür aus. Er war erstaunt.

Kurt hat ein perfektes Essen zubereitet (keine Überraschung) für zwei. Der Tisch war wundervoll geschmückt. An ihm eine Kerze. Kurt stand dort, und sah zu Blaine. Uh oh.

''Uhm, Kurt das ist wirklich-''

''Warum bist du spät?'' fragte Kurt, während er Blaine einen beleidigenden Blick zuwarf. ''Du bist eine Stunde dreißig zu spät.''

''Sorry,'' sagte Blaine sich seine Jacke ausziehend. ''Meine Uhr hat aufgehört zu ticken, sie zeigte mir für eine Stunde lang halb fünf an.'' Kurts Gesicht wurde wieder freundlicher. ''Sorry.'' Kurt ging hinüber zu Blaine und Blaine küsste sanft Kurts Nase und brachte ihn damit zum lächeln. ''So, essen wir jetzt dieses Essen? Ich bin ein bisschen hungrig.'' Kurt lachte kurz auf und nickte.

''Und wie war deine Arbeit heute?'' fragte Kurt während er sich Messer und Gabel nahm.

''Gut, ich konnte meinen zweiten Song fertig machen.''

''Wie viele brauchst du für dein Album?''

''Also, ich will mindestens acht machen, wie bei dem letzten Album, lieber wäre es mir allerdings wenn ich es schaffe elf zu schreiben.'' Blaine kaute seine Pasta die wie immer einfach fantastisch schmeckte. ''Und, wie war das designen heute?''

Kurt seufzte ein bisschen dramatisch ''Also, zuerst war mein Gehirn total unkooperativen so dass ich mit keinem der Designs die ich schaffen wollte fertig bin. Und dann ist da das Ding mit dem neuen Model, Mimi. Sie ist so blass wie ein Vampir aus Twilight, so können wir nur gewisse Farbenbei ihr nehmen. Ansonsten sie wirkt zu bleich und dann könnten wir unser Model verlieren.''

''Warum habt ihr sie genommen wenn sie zu bleich ist'' fragte Blaine.

''Sie ist ziemlich schön für ein Mädchen und ich dachte sie würde ziemlich gut passen.'' Blaine lächelte. ''Und abgesehen davon das du spät zum Essen gekommen bist war ich den ganzen Tag lang abgelenkt.'' Blaine runzelte die Stirn. Das war nicht für Kurt typisch.

''Warum? Wo warst du denn mit deinen Gedanken?'' Kurt antwortete nicht ''Kurt'' Kurt reagierte immer noch nicht.

''Ich glaube ich habe das Essen nicht ganz durch Kochen lassen.'' Sagte er.

''Kurt, bitte antworte mir.'' Kurt sah in Blaines Haselnussfarbene Augen und nickte langsam. Er legte sein Besteck beiseite, er hatte so wie so schon genug gegessen. Blaine tat dass selbe.

''Blaine, ich habe nachgedacht.'' sagte Kurt und versuchte seinen Mut zu fass um Blaine etwas zu sagen. ''Blaine, dieses Haus ist leer und zu groß.''

''Du willst umziehen?'' fragte Blaine. Er dachte das Kurt dieses Haus liebt.

''Nein!'' sagte Kurt. ''Natürlich nicht, es ist perfekt.''

''Was ist dann los?''

''Blaine es ist zu . . . . . groß für uns . . . . . beide und wir haben beide gut bezahlte jobs.''

''Kurt, was willst du sagen?'' Blaine verstand was Kurt meinte.

''Blaine, ich glaube wir sollten, du weist . . . . . beginnen über . . . . . . Kinder zu denken.'' sagte Kurt, den letzten Teil in einem leisem Flüsterton. Er sah hinunter zu seinem Schoß, dann wieder hoch. Er begann auf seinem Zettel herum zu zappeln. ''Sieh mal, ich bin ein berühmter Mode Designer und du hast mittlerweile sieben Alben gemacht und arbeitest an einem achten, so ich denke es ist Zeit.''

''Kurt ich . . . . .''Blaine holte tief Luft.

''U-Und,'' sagte Kurt während ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. ''Ich-Ich kann auf nichts schöneres denken als das ich mit dir ein Kind aufziehe.'' Er sah wieder zurück in seinen Schoß.

''Kurt, das ist das worüber ich nachdachte.''

Kurt sah auf.

''W-Was?'' sagte Kurt, seinen Ohren nicht glaubend.

''Listen, Kurt, ich habe mir immer schon nach meinem outing gewünscht in einem großen Haus zu leben, zu heiraten und einmal Kinder zu haben. Und zwei von ihnen haben wir schon erledigt. Warum machen wir nicht auch das dritte?'' Blaine lehnte sich über den Tisch und nahm Kurts Hand in seine. ''Und wenn du dir wirklich sicher bist. . . . . . dann würde ich mich freuen ein Kind mit dir zu haben aber nur mit dir!'' Kurt lächelte. ''Ich meine, ich weiß als zwei Männer wir können keine biologischen Eltern werden, aber wir können Ersatzmittel haben, und all das. Und da ist wirklich kein Unterschied zwischen zwei Menschen die ein Baby . . . . .''

''Aber man braucht einen echten Mann . . . . und Frau . . . . . die die Erzeuger sind.'' beendete Kurt mit Tränen in den Augen. ''Oh Blaine, . . . . . '' Ohne Warnung lief Kurt zu Blaine und schmiss die beiden um. So dass sie beide am Boden lagen. Sie sahen sich gegenseitig mit unendlicher Liebe in den Augen an. ''Oh Blaine, heißt das wir bekommen wirklich ein Kind?'' Blaine nickte.

''Ich habe noch nie etwas mehr gewollt außer dich zu heiraten und ein Kind mit dir zu haben.'' Kurt presste seine Lippen auf Blaines damit Blaine sah wie sehr Kurt ihn Liebte.

Als sie aufhörten sich zu küssen war Kurt wieder mit seinen Gedanken bei sich.

''Wie tun wir das? Wir brauch eine Frau die Leihmutter sein will . . . . oder sollten wir adoptieren? Und was ist mit einem Zimmer? Blaine wir sollten einen Raum streichen! Und auf welche Schule sollte das Kind dann gehen?

''Kurt beruhig dich bitte! McKinley ist in Ohio und es wird besser.'' Kurt nickt. ''Warum räumen wir nicht den Tisch ab und reden dann in Ruhe, über die ganzen Probleme und so. Diese Diskussion sollten wir nicht im Küchenflur haben.'' Kurt nickte und umarmte Blaine nochmals.

So das war das erste kap

Hoffe ich habe nicht allzu wirr übersetzt

Würde mich über eure meinung und echt freuen


	2. Chapter 1

so mal eine kleine Information

diese Geschichte gehört mir nicht

ich habe gefragt und darf sie netterweise übersetzen

dafür noch einmal danke!

Hoffe sie gefällt euch!

Kapitel 1

Blaine und Kurt haben vor drei Jahren geheiratet. Kurt ist 25 Jahre alt und Blaine ist gerade 26 Jahre alt geworden. Kurt arbeitet als ein Mode-Designer in New-York, wo die beiden leben. Und Blaine ist ein berühmter Darsteller, wer, sehr zu Kurts Widerwillen, manchmal durch die ganzen verschieden Staaten Amerikas reist um seine Singels zu promoten. Immer versucht Blaine diese Reisen am Wochenende zu machen so das Kurt mit ihm kommen kann, ohne sich über nicht gemachte Arbeit Sorgen zu machen.

Sam, Blaines jüngere Schwester ist jetzt 21. Sie und Maddie sind jetzt seit acht Jahren zusammen, und haben erst vor kurzem geheiratet. Sam arbeitet als eine bekannte Autorin, und Maddie ist eine Reporterin für die New York Times.

Kurt stöhnt zu sich selbst. Er arbeitete an einem neuen Design für sein neuestes Model, Mimi. Leider war sein Gehirn heute nicht freundlich zu ihm. Er hätte mit diesem Design schon fertig sein müssen, es sieht aber nicht nach einem von seinem Designs aus die er schon gemacht hat.

Kurt legt seinen Bleistift weg und seufzt, während er auf die Uhr die über ihm hängt sieht. Blaine sollte jetzt schon zu Hause sein. Sie haben eine Regel, das Blaine nach sechs nicht mehr im Studio arbeitet. Das Studio ist nur zwanzig Minuten zu Fuß von ihrer Wohnung entfernt. So das Blaine spätestens um halb sechs zu Hause sein, spätestens.

Kurt lässt seine Arbeit auf seinen Tisch liegen und macht seine Schreibtischlampe aus. Seit Blaine und Kurt so gute Jobs haben, können sie sich ein großes Haus leisten. Eines von denen sie geträumt haben, mit zwei verschiedenen Arbeitszimmern. So das beide ihren eigenen Raum zum Arbeiten haben. Trotzdem fühlt es sich immer leer für Kurt an. Es fehlt etwas.

Kurt schließe die Tür seines Arbeitszimmers und geht zum Wohnzimmer. Blaine war nicht dort, deshalb ging Kurt davon aus dass er sich verspäten wird. Kurt beschloss nach dem Abendessen was er für Blaine vorberietet hat zu sehen. Er prüft seine Uhr. Blaine war zwanzig Minuten später dran als er hätte sein sollen. Kurt, der nicht das perfekte Abendessen für Blaine mit Weißwein zubereiten konnte, begann das essen auf die zwei Gedecke zu geben. Er goss etwas Wein in die Gläser und stellte die Teller auf den Tisch. Auch zündete er eine Kerze für mehr Romantik an. Und wartete ein bisschen weiter.

Blaine war spät. Er wusste es, seitdem er wusste dass seine Uhr aufgehört hatte zu arbeiten. Das war der Grund warum er so spät war. Er stellte es erst fest als Alex, die ihm normaler weiße einem Kaffee gab, wenn er ihn brauchte, sagte das es heute schon ziemlich spät war. Und erst dann merkte er, dass seine Uhr schon vor fünfzig Minuten stehen blieb.

Blaine versuchte sich zu beeilen, aber dadurch stellte er sich selbst seine Beine. Also ging er normaler aber trotzdem noch schneller als sonst nach Hause. Kurt war dabei sauer zu werden.

Die beiden zogen nach New York im Sommer 2011 (Blaine wird nie diese Musical Zeit vergessen) und homosexuelle Hochzeiten wurden genehmigt. Blaine wird nie die Tränen von Kurt vergessen als es angekündigt wurde. Blaine lächelte flüchtig zu sich selbst bevor er sich daran erinnerte dass er zu spät zu Kurts Abendessen war (Kurt kocht einfach besser als er) und beeilte sich wieder.

Schließlich, als es aussah das es bald zu regnen beginnen würde, Blaine holte den Schlüssel aus seiner Jacke und öffnete die Tür bereit für alles was Kurt jetzt mit ihm machen würde.

Er ging hinein, schloss die Tür bevor er sich umsah. Es war dunkel.

''Kurt?'' er rief ''Ich bin zu Hause!''

''In der Küche, Blaine!'' Blaine ging in das Wohnzimmer was direkt zur Küche angeschlossen war. Er sah in die Küche, von der Tür aus. Er war erstaunt.

Kurt hat ein perfektes Essen zubereitet (keine Überraschung) für zwei. Der Tisch war wundervoll geschmückt. An ihm eine Kerze. Kurt stand dort, und sah zu Blaine. Uh oh.

''Uhm, Kurt das ist wirklich-''

''Warum bist du spät?'' fragte Kurt, während er Blaine einen beleidigenden Blick zuwarf. ''Du bist eine Stunde dreißig zu spät.''

''Sorry,'' sagte Blaine sich seine Jacke ausziehend. ''Meine Uhr hat aufgehört zu ticken, sie zeigte mir für eine Stunde lang halb fünf an.'' Kurts Gesicht wurde wieder freundlicher. ''Sorry.'' Kurt ging hinüber zu Blaine und Blaine küsste sanft Kurts Nase und brachte ihn damit zum lächeln. ''So, essen wir jetzt dieses Essen? Ich bin ein bisschen hungrig.'' Kurt lachte kurz auf und nickte.

''Und wie war deine Arbeit heute?'' fragte Kurt während er sich Messer und Gabel nahm.

''Gut, ich konnte meinen zweiten Song fertig machen.''

''Wie viele brauchst du für dein Album?''

''Also, ich will mindestens acht machen, wie bei dem letzten Album, lieber wäre es mir allerdings wenn ich es schaffe elf zu schreiben.'' Blaine kaute seine Pasta die wie immer einfach fantastisch schmeckte. ''Und, wie war das designen heute?''

Kurt seufzte ein bisschen dramatisch ''Also, zuerst war mein Gehirn total unkooperativen so dass ich mit keinem der Designs die ich schaffen wollte fertig bin. Und dann ist da das Ding mit dem neuen Model, Mimi. Sie ist so blass wie ein Vampir aus Twilight, so können wir nur gewisse Farbenbei ihr nehmen. Ansonsten sie wirkt zu bleich und dann könnten wir unser Model verlieren.''

''Warum habt ihr sie genommen wenn sie zu bleich ist'' fragte Blaine.

''Sie ist ziemlich schön für ein Mädchen und ich dachte sie würde ziemlich gut passen.'' Blaine lächelte. ''Und abgesehen davon das du spät zum Essen gekommen bist war ich den ganzen Tag lang abgelenkt.'' Blaine runzelte die Stirn. Das war nicht für Kurt typisch.

''Warum? Wo warst du denn mit deinen Gedanken?'' Kurt antwortete nicht ''Kurt'' Kurt reagierte immer noch nicht.

''Ich glaube ich habe das Essen nicht ganz durch Kochen lassen.'' Sagte er.

''Kurt, bitte antworte mir.'' Kurt sah in Blaines Haselnussfarbene Augen und nickte langsam. Er legte sein Besteck beiseite, er hatte so wie so schon genug gegessen. Blaine tat dass selbe.

''Blaine, ich habe nachgedacht.'' sagte Kurt und versuchte seinen Mut zu fass um Blaine etwas zu sagen. ''Blaine, dieses Haus ist leer und zu groß.''

''Du willst umziehen?'' fragte Blaine. Er dachte das Kurt dieses Haus liebt.

''Nein!'' sagte Kurt. ''Natürlich nicht, es ist perfekt.''

''Was ist dann los?''

''Blaine es ist zu . . . . . groß für uns . . . . . beide und wir haben beide gut bezahlte jobs.''

''Kurt, was willst du sagen?'' Blaine verstand was Kurt meinte.

''Blaine, ich glaube wir sollten, du weist . . . . . beginnen über . . . . . . Kinder zu denken.'' sagte Kurt, den letzten Teil in einem leisem Flüsterton. Er sah hinunter zu seinem Schoß, dann wieder hoch. Er begann auf seinem Zettel herum zu zappeln. ''Sieh mal, ich bin ein berühmter Mode Designer und du hast mittlerweile sieben Alben gemacht und arbeitest an einem achten, so ich denke es ist Zeit.''

''Kurt ich . . . . .''Blaine holte tief Luft.

''U-Und,'' sagte Kurt während ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. ''Ich-Ich kann auf nichts schöneres denken als das ich mit dir ein Kind aufziehe.'' Er sah wieder zurück in seinen Schoß.

''Kurt, das ist das worüber ich nachdachte.''

Kurt sah auf.

''W-Was?'' sagte Kurt, seinen Ohren nicht glaubend.

''Listen, Kurt, ich habe mir immer schon nach meinem outing gewünscht in einem großen Haus zu leben, zu heiraten und einmal Kinder zu haben. Und zwei von ihnen haben wir schon erledigt. Warum machen wir nicht auch das dritte?'' Blaine lehnte sich über den Tisch und nahm Kurts Hand in seine. ''Und wenn du dir wirklich sicher bist. . . . . . dann würde ich mich freuen ein Kind mit dir zu haben aber nur mit dir!'' Kurt lächelte. ''Ich meine, ich weiß als zwei Männer wir können keine biologischen Eltern werden, aber wir können Ersatzmittel haben, und all das. Und da ist wirklich kein Unterschied zwischen zwei Menschen die ein Baby . . . . .''

''Aber man braucht einen echten Mann . . . . und Frau . . . . . die die Erzeuger sind.'' beendete Kurt mit Tränen in den Augen. ''Oh Blaine, . . . . . '' Ohne Warnung lief Kurt zu Blaine und schmiss die beiden um. So dass sie beide am Boden lagen. Sie sahen sich gegenseitig mit unendlicher Liebe in den Augen an. ''Oh Blaine, heißt das wir bekommen wirklich ein Kind?'' Blaine nickte.

''Ich habe noch nie etwas mehr gewollt außer dich zu heiraten und ein Kind mit dir zu haben.'' Kurt presste seine Lippen auf Blaines damit Blaine sah wie sehr Kurt ihn Liebte.

Als sie aufhörten sich zu küssen war Kurt wieder mit seinen Gedanken bei sich.

''Wie tun wir das? Wir brauch eine Frau die Leihmutter sein will . . . . oder sollten wir adoptieren? Und was ist mit einem Zimmer? Blaine wir sollten einen Raum streichen! Und auf welche Schule sollte das Kind dann gehen?

''Kurt beruhig dich bitte! McKinley ist in Ohio und es wird besser.'' Kurt nickt. ''Warum räumen wir nicht den Tisch ab und reden dann in Ruhe, über die ganzen Probleme und so. Diese Diskussion sollten wir nicht im Küchenflur haben.'' Kurt nickte und umarmte Blaine nochmals.

So das war das erste kap

Hoffe ich habe nicht allzu wirr übersetzt

Würde mich über eure meinung und echt freuen


End file.
